Bound
by Crusading Seraph
Summary: When going swimming, an accident happens, Alex is lucky to be alive. But she is not alone either and now she knows she will never be alone again


**This idea came quickly lets hope I can see it through to the end**

Alex tried to cry out but water just filled her lungs, she would try to cough it out but it had nowhere to go. The weight of the water was crushing as it pushed her further down. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, she couldn't do anything. She could only look up as darkness claimed her vision.

Then she was cold, so cold. She still could feel the water trying to crush her into dust. Her lungs were burning now and she desperately tried to hold her jaw shut but she couldn't bear it anymore. She forced her mouth open despite knowing it was fruitless only to find herself gasping in air rather than water. Alex looked around in her eyes snapping open as her head whipped around every which way. She was near the seafloor, but that was impossible. She had been at a lake, hadn't she? Then she heard the creaking noise of steel and she could see a dark shape forming in front of her. She felt the need to wretch away as this thing took form in front of her. It's skin mottled and clinging to its frame with pieces of grey metal seemingly growing out of its back giving it "fins" almost. Its face was barely visible past the shadow that covered it, with crimson eyes shining out from the shadow. She wanted to scream but each attempt was halted short, she began to flail her limbs about trying to swim away but she felt as if she was tied to that spot unable to move away despite her deepest desire to. The creature loomed over her for several more moments and she could feel it examining every inch of her soul as she felt her insides seem to freeze to ice under its gaze.

Alex could feel her body begin to shiver but she knew it wasn't from the biting cold no, it was from those eyes as they tore over her. She wished she could speak so she could beg for her life but she couldn't do anything, as sat before her was this thing beyond her understanding.

"Please, God, anyone. Please let me live, '' she begged silently, then her heart froze its frantic pace for one moment when that thing cocked its head as if it had heard her. Then it began to draw closer and it raised up one of its hands which rather than subject herself to she forced her eyes shut hard as she could begging, either for this nightmare to end or at the very least for death to come peacefully and quickly.

Then she heard a buzzing sound, it grew louder quickly and it engulfed her hearing entirely, it made her wince as it grew worse. Then Vertigo hit with the force of a freight train, then a pain that started in her head then grew to devour her entire body made her lose sense of where she was. Then nothing, she was floating it felt like, then someone grabbed her. Their arms were warm, warm enough to make her realize just how cold she was, which had faded into the background.

"It's alright Alex I got you," A voice reassured her from above, she recognized the voice.

"Mich-" She tried to mumble out a response but choked on the water in her lungs. After her coughing subsided she then she tried to open her eyes but they burned as she did all she could make out was something blue above her, she assumed the sky. Then she couldn't keep awake any longer and she felt darkness eat away at her vision until it was gone.

* * *

Soon Alex's alarm was beeping at her for her to wake up. She shut her eyes harder, hoping that would make the petulant noise go away but to no avail it kept beeping at its same slow steady pace. Alex soon decided that it wasn't that irritating so she could leave it for a few moments. She tried to relax and wait for it to stop, but no sooner than she had a thought began to root itself in her mind. Didn't her alarm just play the radio when it was time? Come to think of it that beep didn't quite sound like a normal alarm beep either. She began to open her eyes.

The room she saw wasn't her bedroom. It was a white room with several devices arrayed around it, some chairs, around, in one of them she could see her brother leaned back into taking a nap. A hospital, Alex's waking mind supplied as it began to fully wake up. Then she began to feel how swore her body was like someone had been jumping up and down on her for the better half of two days. There was something else there too, in the back of her mind to she could almost tell that she felt different. As if she wasn't just her. Alex decided that she was just recovering from whatever drugs they pumped into her system en mass.

Alex was cut from her internal examination by Michael stirring. Alex smiled at him, then she grabbed a napkin from a nearby table. She balled it up in her hand, and then she threw it at her brother, giggling a little to herself as she did it. Michael was startled awake.

"Wha…" he began to mumble as he rubbed his eyes and began to open them.

"Morning Prince charming, sorry but Sleeping beauty is two doors down to the right," Alex said smiling cheekily. Her brother was on his feet at such a speed Alex almost didn't see him get up, he was smiling and his whole countenance had shifted. Shining bright enough to make the sun jealous.

"Alex! Your awake, god I'm just, I'm just so happy you're alright!" he was at her side now as he seemed to somehow jumped between worry and beaming. Then he frowned "I'm sorry I wasn't there, you almost drowned!" he stuttered out as he looked over her with worry overtaking his excitement.

It's fine! Honestly," Alex stumbled over her words for a moment "How long was out?" She hoped that changing the subject would help out here.

"You were in a coma for a week" Micheal provided, Alex's eyes widened "The doctors said you might not wake up!" Alex could feel her world go blurry for a moment at that, and then she had to fight back a giggle from creeping up from her throat. Why would she be laughing at a time like this? She knew this situation wasn't funny here she could feel at least a small part of her mind found this whole situation hilarious. No, it didn't find the situation funny. It was giddy excited at the prospect of…

Well she wasn't sure about what, yet but that was unsettling when she knew that the rest of self was more frightened by her brush with death. A strange feeling washed over her as the two feelings clashed and for another second she began to feel light-headed again.

"Are you okay?" Michael was looking at her with worry again, she felt that guilty pit return. She stumbled for an answer.

"I'm great!" she gave him a thumbs up she hoped her face didn't look pained, or confused "Just shocked, I guess," she offered and it seemed to placate her brother, because his smile returned after that and the feeling left as soon as things cheered up. Michael started to meander to the door

"I'm going to go let the Doctors, and Clarissa, and Dad, and Mom, and anyone else you're awake. Okay?" He said as he reached the door. "Oh, and Clarissa is getting food, any requests?" He added not waiting a moment before offering his reply "Oh, I know! You want a Coke and" he closed his eyes as if deep in thought " A BLT, am I right?" he asked, Alex started to fully laugh now

"How do you know every time, no matter what is going on, what I want to have for lunch?" Alex asked frowning with mock concern. Michael just shrugged

"Big Brother mind powers" he called casually over his shoulder. Alex shook her head, she stretched a bit, she had to drag an I.V around but she could move around her room at least. She was wearing a hospital gown, which was fair, thankfully the doctors spared her by leaving her underwear on.

She gazed around the room for a second time taking it in more fully. It was a pretty standard hospital fair in all fairness. There was even a sink with a mirror above it, she caught her reflection but what she saw made stop her blood freezing to a halt before it began to fly through her body at incredible speed. She began to hear her heart monitor began to pick up the tempo at a rapid pace.

Standing as her shadow was a towering dark shape with glowing red eyes.

**For those of you not yet aware I am using supernatural creatures from the Table-top RPG Geist the Sin-Eaters. If you aren't familiar then don't worry I will be explaining things as the story develops. **


End file.
